


Requirements

by AimAim94



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, F/M, MJ is a good Sister-In-Law, Morgan Stark gets into a fight, Morgan Stark gets stood up, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Seriously Just Read It, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony and MJ are in a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Morgan Stark gets stood up for her date.Peter Parker is having an emotional break down.MJ and Tony are there to help!
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Requirements

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday!!
> 
> I've had a crazy long work week and I'm so excited to get this story out to you!
> 
> Song lyrics are from GIRL (Maren Morris) Note: Any mistakes are my own. I do not own the lyrics in anyway.
> 
> ALL rights to Marvel characters belong to Sony and Disney.
> 
> Random FACT ABOUT ME: My sister says that I'm too nice to people. She thinks this because as I walk or run I call out greetings (from 6ft away--NO ONE PANIC!) I think I'm just trying to be kind and make sure people have a reason to smile.

Peter had gotten a text while at work from Morgan that it was an emergency and she needed him to come to the lake house. Peter had a couple of Zoom meetings on his schedule but it was nothing he couldn’t push back for his baby sister. Morgan was 16 though and everything seemed emergent to her so Peter always took it with a grain of salt.

“What kind of emergency? You’re bleeding out or something else?” Peter texted and waited for her response.

“No. I’m not bleeding. I need your help.” Morgan texted back.

“Mo. It’s the middle of my work day.” Peter texted.

“PLEASE! Dad’s being…DAD!” Morgan texted right away.

“Fine. I’ll be there soon.” Peter texted back. He also text a message to MJ to let him know he’d be late getting home.

~

Peter walked into the lake house and gave this long exhale. There was nothing like coming home and he’d been overly stressed lately. Peter heard shouting from upstairs and suddenly understood the emergency.

“YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT WEARING THAT!” Tony yelled.

“It’s cute and on trend right now!” Morgan yelled back.

Peter took the stairs two at a time, “How about we all calm down? Where’s Pep?”

“GONE!” They both shouted.

Peter’s eyebrows shot up when he took in Morgan’s outfit. She wore a short short skirt and a crop top that covered her chest and that was about it, “Morgan. I don’t think that’s your best look.”

“You don’t?” Morgan turned to look at him anger starting to deflate.

“No, but you know what MJ is always telling me she loves that you wear? Those high waisted jeans that you stole from mom!” Peter snapped his finger as if he had recalled something long forgotten.

“Oh. Those are cute!” Morgan nodded, “Cool. I’ll go try those on.”

As soon as her door closed Tony gave him a look that said he was irritated still, “How did you do that? I’ve been fighting her on changing all morning.”

“She loves to argue. I took it from a different perspective.” Peter shrugged.

Tony frowned, “You don’t look good.”

“I’ve got a lot on my plate.” Peter shrugged, “it’s fine. I’m fine. Everything is fine.”

“Every time you say that you’re lying.” Tony raised a brow.

“I wouldn’t say no if you insisted I took a nap instead of going back to work.” Peter teased, but he he was only half joking. He hadn’t been sleeping.

Tony held up a hand to his forehead, “You do feel a little warm and I do think it would be irresponsible to go back to work if you could be sick.”

Peter reached forward to hug his dad who patted his back a couple of times. 

Morgan came out wearing high waisted jeans and a crop sweater, “Better?”

“You look beautiful, Mo.” Peter nodded.

“Great! Then Liam should love it then too.” Morgan beamed.

“Whose Liam?” Peter asked looking between Morgan and Tony.

“Don’t look at me. I said no dating until she’s thirty. Pepper gave the approval for this outing.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Dad! It’s a date. You’re going to have to get used to this!”

“I refuse.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

~

Peter was laying on the couch resting his eyes but he was aware of his sister’s pacing at the time went on. The kids were off school for a teacher learning day and Liam had asked her to lunch but he was over thirty minutes late at this point, “Mo. We live in the middle of nowhere. He’s probably just lost.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Peter heard Morgan sit down on the steps.

Twenty more minutes passed, and then an hour. He heard a sniffle and was up off the couch. This jerk had made his baby sister cry. Peter sat down beside her and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“He’s not coming.” Morgan whispered.

“I don’t think so.” Peter was honest, “But he doesn’t deserve you then.”

“It’s because I’m not pretty.” Morgan wiped at the tears on her cheeks angry that she had now become one of those insecure girls.

“You’re right you aren’t pretty.” Peter winked when she saw her lift her head and give him a look, “You’re beautiful and smart and kind. You are all things good in the world and one day a boy will see that and he’s going to do everything in his power to never lose out on being in your life.”

“Thanks, but I want mom.” Morgan mumbled with her head laid on his shoulder again.

“You know what mom would do?” Tony asked coming into the room.

“Buy me ice cream?” Morgan asked hopeful.

“She’d also sing that song you like when you’re sad.” Tony started to hum the beat and Peter sang, “Girl, don’t you stop you’re crying. I know that you’re trying!” 

Tony took over, “Everything’s going to be okay, baby girl! Don’t you hang your head low. Don’t you lose your halo. Everyone’s gonna be okay…Baby girl.”

Morgan laughed and wiped at her tears, “Please stop singing! Mom has a better voice than both of you!”

Peter hugged her tight, “Feeling better?”

“A little.” Morgan nodded.

~

At school the next day. Morgan walked with her head high. She knew people were talking about her, but what they didn’t seem to understand is that she had grown up in a fish bowl setting because her dad was so well known. She had learned to ignore whispers a long time ago. 

One of the girls in the bathroom laughed as she put on lipstick, “You really thought he was into you. You’re not even that pretty.”

Morgan didn’t think. She had been taught from a young age to walk away but by that point it was close to the end of the school day and she had just about enough of the teasing and taunting. Morgan punched her as hard as she could in the nose. She punched her like her Auntie Nat had taught. 

But a teacher stepped out of the stall and stole her victory party, “Ms. Stark. Principle’s office right now.”

Morgan sighed. Her parents would be disappointed in her.

~

Morgan was surprised when MJ walked in. She knew that Peter and MJ were her secondary contacts but she had thought for sure her dad would show up. 

MJ paused by her, “What’s our story?”

“The truth. I got tired of the teasing and I punched her. I punched her real good.” Morgan grinned.

“Maybe look less happy.” MJ told the teenager. Morgan quickly dropped the smile from her face.

It wasn’t long before Morgan and MJ were walking out of the school. MJ didn’t miss the way Morgan flinched when she saw one of the guys waiting for his ride, “Liam?”

Morgan nodded.

MJ passed her keys to Morgan, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“NO! It’s fine. Let’s just leave!” Morgan begged her sister-in-law.

“Go to the car or I’ll go back in and un-convince the principle about the suspension.” MJ warned.

“You’re impossible!” Morgan huffed as she walked toward MJ’s jeep.

~

MJ walked over to the boy who stood laughing with his friends, “Do you think that what you did was humorous?”

“Listen lady, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Liam raised a brow.

“I just want you to remember something when you go to sleep tonight.” MJ lowered her voice and added a threatening tone, “Morgan knows most of the Avengers. In fact we’re all family. They can easily find where you live. I don’t think they’d be happy about what happened.”

With that MJ walked off toward the car.

~

Peter was at SI late that night when he heard the elevator ping. He glanced up and saw Tony walking toward him with a concerned look on his face, “What are you doing here?”

“No! What are you doing? Friday told me you were in distress!” Tony sat down across from him.

“She might need to be rebooted then.” Peter rolled his eyes as he scanned through a spreadsheet in front of him.

“Don’t lie to me, Kid. I knew you weren’t okay earlier and I know Friday was right on the money.” Tony raised a brow at his oldest.

“Tony, I’m fine!” Peter looked up.

“I talked to MJ.” Tony warned. 

“I told her not to tell you about the insomnia!” Peter yelled.

“Oh. She didn’t tell me anything.” Tony smirked.

“I’m fine. I’m a little sleep deprived. I’ll sleep tonight!” Peter insisted.

“I know you will!” Tony nodded, “Fri? Be a dear and save and shut everything down that Peter’s working on and don’t give him access until he’s had a solid 8 hours of sleep.”

“Tony! You can’t do that!” Peter yelled but the screens in front of him went to sleep as requested.

“It’s still my company.” Tony reminded.

“Fine. Whatever. I’ll just go home.” Peter threw his hands in the air.

“Good. Go home. See your wife. Hug her and then hug her again from me because when Morgan came home this afternoon she was suddenly a much happier teenager again.” Tony told him.

“What did she do?” Peter asked.

“Threatened a teenager I think.” Tony pondered out loud.

“She’s constantly putting out fire for your kids. ” Peter teased as they stepped into the elevator.

“Well she married one so I can’t help her there. But Peter, why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Worried I’ll destroy the company you and Pepper built. It’s a lot of pressure.” Peter explained.

“Then stop worrying. Remember that Pepper offered to stay on part time to help with the transition and you insisted you had it. Now we need to tell her you don’t have it and could use some help until you do.”

“I really thought I did. It’s just a lot to learn.” Peter admitted.

“First step is getting a solid amount of sleep. We’ll tackle the rest of the world’s problems tomorrow.” Tony promised.

“Is this a nervous break down?” Peter asked.

“No. This is sleep deprivation and refusing to ask for help. Let’s never do that again.”

Peter wrapped an arm around his dad in a side hug, “Love you!” 

“If you think I’m letting you drive like this then you’ve lost your damn mind.” Tony laughed.

Peter groaned and handed over his keys, “You can’t drive two cars.”

“Not planning to.” Tony motioned to where MJ stood waiting. Tony had picked her up before coming to SI.

Peter walked over to MJ and hugged her tight, “I can’t believe you sided with him.”

“I am on team make sure Peter Parker gets through the day alive.” MJ winked.

“Is there really a team for that?” Peter frowned.

“We meet every Thursday.” Tony nodded.

“Why am I not invited?” Peter asked.

“You don’t meet the requirements.” MJ teased.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> Make sure to browse my other stories! I love Iron Dad and the Iron Family!
> 
> Comments make my day! KUDOS make me so happy!
> 
> Be kind to one another! Life is tough enough right now with just a pandemic. 💜
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
